Bittersweet Symphony
by Cherryblossom7
Summary: You're kidnapped by Jack Sparrow's crew.You and Jack start becoming good friends,and the more you get to know him-the more you want to stay with him....and lordie-you start to fall for him!But what happens when you start becoming homesick?Chapter 3 UP!
1. What Am I Doing Here?

Here we gooooo!I am jumpin' on the Jack/You Bandwagon.Hehehehehe!  
  
Jack:Someone's hyper.....  
  
Me:Why...I'm not hyper!I'm just....overly optimistic!  
  
JacK:Riiiiiight.....  
  
Me:Anyway....please read this.I hope ya like it!  
  
Title:Bittersweet Symphony  
  
Summery:You're kidnapped by Jack Sparrow's crew.You and Jack start becoming good friends,and the more you get to know him-the more you want to stay with him....and lordie-you start to fall for him!But what happens when you start becoming homesick?What happens when you're torn between the ones you love?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You're walking down the street.It's night-time and your on your way home from your friend,Elizabeth Swann's house.It's very cold and it is snowing and there are HUGE patches of ice on the ground...and you...being klumsy accidently slip and fall onto the concrete and hit your head really hard.Everything blacks out.  
  
When you come back into conciousness...you notice a man hovered over you.You blink a couple times and look around.You're in a room of some sort and the candles are rocking.Shoot!Everything's rocking!You start to think your delerious.You then look at the man hovered over you.He grins.  
  
"Glad to see your still alive,love."  
  
"Where am I?Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and your on my ship."  
  
You groan.Captain...great....you were kidnapped by pirates.La-dee-freakin'- da.Today's not your day.  
  
"Wus the matter,love?"  
  
"My head hurts?"  
  
"Aye...ye had a pretty nasty fall."  
  
"You saw me?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Are you stalking me?!"  
  
"No!I was just walkin' on the port and I noticed ye.But..ye were so pretty...I couldn't help but bring ye back here...with me!"He grins.  
  
You quickly sit upright.  
  
"You kidnapped me!"  
  
"....Sorry love...."  
  
You start to sob.He sits by your side and comforts you.  
  
"Now now love...don't be sobbin'.You have nothin' to be cryin' about!"  
  
"Yes I do!You took me away from my family...firends..."You now relieze your on water...wow your sharp."...Freakin' LAND!"  
  
"Hey!I'm talkin' about later tonight!"  
  
You gasp and narrow your eyes.  
  
"How dare you think and talk like that in front of me!"  
  
"Sorry love."He mumbles as he gets up and walks to the other side of the room.He sits on his bed and pats the side next to him.You just glare.  
  
"Now now love...there's nothin' to be scared of-I won't bite."He grins.  
  
You hesitantly walk over to him and sit beside him.He puts his arm around you and he pulls a bottle of something out of the drawer next to the bed.  
  
"Want some rum?"  
  
"No thank you-I don't drink.And get your hand off my shoulder."  
  
"Suit yourself,"He mutters."More for me."  
  
He chugs the whole thing down in a couple of minutes.You stare at him,dumbfounded.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"You chug your rum as though it was water and you were a fish!"  
  
"Look at ye...all speakin' proper English!I'm gonna have to teach ye some pirate lingo!"He does a little jig as he says this.  
  
You stare at him.You just notice how handsome he is.See how sharp you are?!You sort of smile to yourself.He notices.  
  
"Thinkin' 'bout somethin',love?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Alrighteh....Time for bed!"  
  
"Where do I sleep?"  
  
"On the bed..."  
  
"Where do you sleep?"  
  
"On the floor.I'm not that dirty love."  
  
"Thank you.I guess you are a little respectful....to women anyway."  
  
He chuckles.  
  
"Good night love."  
  
"Good night."  
  
You lay down and stare at the blank ceiling before you and wait to close your eyes when you hear Jack's snoring.Your so exhausted you could sleep forever for all you care...  
  
----Morning----  
  
You open your eyes and yawn.You notice that it's most likely still dark outside.You try to turn but you can't.There's something stopping you...a hand around you hip,You gasp.You turn your head to the side and notice Jack...sleeping like a baby with his arm around you.You swore he was sleeping on the floor last night.You roll your eyes and poke his shoulder.He quickly opens his eyes and smiles sheepishly.  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Well...I was sleepin'...until you woke me up but now I-"  
  
"I mean right now.Why are you in the same bed as me with your arm around me?"  
  
He grins more broadly...if that's possible.  
  
"I got scared last night."  
  
You roll your eyes and lay down.  
  
"Just don't get any ideas."  
  
"I won't love...I won't."  
  
You sigh heavily."Why can't I trust you?"  
  
You can feel his heavy breath on your neck as he laughs.  
  
"Don't worry love...I won't do anythin'...rational.."He whispers seductivley.  
  
Your eyes grow wide and you smile to yourself.You close you eyes and go back to sleep.  
  
This was gonna be a looooong day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What'cha think?Like?Don't like?Tell me in a review!REVIEW!PLEASE!!! 


	2. To Tortuga!

Oh my...I've never had so many reviews for ONE chapter!LOL!That you so much!This chapter would be absolutely NUFFIN without you!YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAH!ok...let's get this par-tay started!!!  
  
Disclaimer:Nope..not at all!  
  
ok...here comes chapter two...you guys SO deserve it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You wake up(again)and look over at Jack,who's dead asleep and smiling like a child on Christmas Day.You smile to yourself.But your smile soon fades away as you notice something about him.His right eye isn't all the way closed.He grins.  
  
"'Ello Love!"  
  
You sigh heavily.  
  
"Hello Mr.Sparrow how are you this fine...erm...morning..."You're uncertain what time it is.  
  
"Fine and yerself?"  
  
"Never felt..."You look into his eyes as his eyes bore into yours.You forget what your saying.You get lost into his eyes and you just sit there with a blank and stupid expression on your face.He nods his head for you to go on with your sentence.You come back to your senses.You now relieze his hand moving from your hip down...  
  
"Never felt so VIOLATED!!!!"  
  
He pulls his hand back in alarm as you smile.He stretches and scratches his BARE(bare mind you)chest(see how DUMB you are!!just kidding...)and stands up.You soon regret making his warm hands not touch your body.You frown and look down at the sheets.You look up again to see the now fully clothed Jack,who's grinning.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing love..."He clears his throat."Ye ready to get a tour of me grand ol' ship?"  
  
Your eyes narrow.  
  
"You kidnapped me because you thought I would sleep with you."  
  
"And?"  
  
"It's obvious I won't...so let me go!"  
  
He stares at you,then looks up at the ceiling.He starts to rub his chin as in deep thought.  
  
"Please?"You forgot that magic word.  
  
"Weeeeeeeelllllllll......"He drawls out.  
  
You look at him as though you struck at nerve in him and there's hope.  
  
"No."He says flatly.  
  
You narrow yours eyes even more.  
  
He grabs your arm as he says,"Come on,love!"He pulls you out of the room.  
  
You take a look out at the beautiful sea and smile.It was so beautiful.  
  
"Welcome to me ship...The Black Pearl!"  
  
You're energy drains as you hear the name of the ship.You collapse to the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When you come back to conciousness,everything is fuzzy.Jack is standing over you with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Woah...I'm having deje vue..."You whisper as you rub your head.(A/N:I probably spelt that wrong[deje vue])  
  
He smiles."Good...yer okay.Are ye sick or somethin'?"  
  
You bite your lip.Why were you so bashful this morning?All he did was,basically,ask if you were okay.  
  
"Love..WOO-HOO!LOVE!"He waves his hand in front of your face.You just stare out in front of you.He gets impatient.He puts his hands on your shoulders and rocks you back and forth,which makes you hit your head on the floor your laying on.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Sorry...."He mumbles.You roll your eyes.  
  
"No..I'm not sick."  
  
"Then why did ye pass out?"  
  
You bite the inside of your cheek.Oh man...this isn't good.You don't want to pre-judge him because of his ship's reputation.  
  
"Um....because...of...er....I was...erm....hungry..."You lie.He looks at you suspiciously and smiles.  
  
"I do that sometimes too,love,"He says as he walks to a counter.He starts going through some things,throwing them around.He says to you,with his back turned...  
  
"Get so hungry I get so weak."  
  
You laugh at this.He turns to you with an orange in his hand.He grins and tosses it to you.  
  
You aren't really hungry but are grateful for food.You take a bite and take in the sweet taste.You smile.He chuckles.  
  
"Let's go back up on deck,love,okay?"  
  
You just now relieze that your in his 'room',on the floor.You scoff and roll your eyes.  
  
'At least,'You think.'he could've layed me on his bed.'  
  
Then you re-think this and relieze that would've been a bad idea.  
  
He looks at you funny."Ye comin',love?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He beckons you to come with him.You follow.Your walking with him on the deck,still savoring that durn orange.He's showing you around the ship inch by inch.One of his crew members calls him off to talk to him about something obviously important.  
  
You smile.Finally,you're by yourself.You go over to the side of the ship and lean over,taking in the sweet scent of the ocean.Suddenly,there's a great lurch.You get a strange feeling.You lean over the side of the boat and throw up.You feel someone pat you on the back.  
  
"Aw...love...you aren't sick...you're SEA sick!"You look up at him,you feel really sick to your stomach,your eyelids are heavy.Jack winces."Love....ye need to lie down...yer turnin' green."  
  
You reply only by throwing up again.Jack clears his throat and scratches his neck.  
  
"What I came here to tell ye was that...that lurch was that we're turnin' around."  
  
You stop tossing your cookies and look at him.  
  
"You're taking me home?!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"No?"  
  
"Aye!"  
  
"I'm confused..."  
  
"We're no talking you home!"  
  
"You aren't?"  
  
"No!We're going to Tortuga love!"  
  
"To Tortuga?"  
  
You've never heard of a Tortuga before...  
  
He traces you neckline softly with the tip of his finger.  
  
"To Tortuga..."He whispers.  
  
You feel your knees turn to jelly and get a surge down your body.You lean over....  
  
And throw up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What'cha think?Like?Don't Like?Well-tell me in a review!! 


	3. Anamaria

Be Happy for me!I'm updating and I'm happy so you better be happy!HAHAHAHAHA!Ok..no...  
  
Disclaimer:Must I put these ALL the time?!?!  
  
Okay let's go on to chapter threeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You haven't exactly got over your seasickness but it's getting better.Jack keeps trying to make you at home,but he can't do much with the ship's sorry state.The only person you really get along with is Jack.There's another women on the ship.She seems older than you but you wouldn't mind having a friend of the female-species.But everytime you bring her up,Jack changes the subject.Everytime you walk toward her,Jack runs up to you,puts his arm around your waist,and steers you in another direction while babbling nonsense.  
  
This really gets on your nerves.What is with that strange women?  
  
Well-today...you wanna find out.  
  
You and Jack are on deck,talking,looking over the sea.'It's time to ask him if you're gonna ask him..' you tell yourself.You clear your throat.You decide to ask him as soon as you see her.  
  
"Jack-who's that?"  
  
"Who's who,love?"  
  
You point to her.Jack looks at you and quirks his eyebrow.He clears his throat and looks back out at the sea.  
  
"Would ye look at those clouds?Look!That one looks like a bunny....hoppin' towards 'is family...which are there somewhere..."  
  
You roll your eyes.You put your hands on his shoulders and turn him toward you.  
  
"Why don't you want me to know about her?!"  
  
He winces and tries to put on his best 'I-don't-know-what-yer-talkin'-'bout- love!'face.You look at him straight into the eyes.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You know who!"  
  
He bites his lip.  
  
"I don't know who yer talkin' 'bout,love!"  
  
Told'ya it was coming...  
  
You cup you hand underneath his chin.He closes his eyes,expecting you to kiss him.You tighten your grip on his chin and jerk his head.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"What did I tell you?Don't expect anything!"  
  
He sighs 'sadly'You point his head the direction of the girl and let go of his chind.He looks at you,clears his throat,and scratches his neck.  
  
"I think I hear Gibbs callin' me!"He starts to walk off,but you grab his wrist.  
  
"Jack,Nobody called you."  
  
"How do ye know?"  
  
"I THINK I would be able to hear 'Jack!Get your butt over here!'Don't you?"  
  
Jack clears this throat.  
  
"Well,I happen to have special hearin,ye know?I hear thing that are not heard by the normal human ear!"  
  
You roll your eyes.  
  
"Jaaaacccckkkk!!!"You whine.He sighs.  
  
"Well,love,yer as sharp as a tack-nothin' can get past ye!"  
  
"Just tell me!"  
  
"Fine!Her name's Anamaria."  
  
"Why didn't you want me to know about her?"  
  
He sighs impatiently.You can tell he wants this conversation to be over.  
  
"Because...ye wouldn't get along...she's bad news love.You don't want to start out on the wrong foot here,do ye?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I want to start out on the wrong foot?"  
  
"Because love!Are ye blind!This ship is full of pirates!Any one of these men would kill ye in a jack-second...ooh...I like that word..."  
  
"Ugh...fine...I won't talk to her!"  
  
"Not only her,love...but every man on this ship...except me and Gibbs..."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Ok.Now I'll be right back!"  
  
He walks off.After he's out of eyeshot(I don't know either...)you stalk over to Anamaria.  
  
"Hello."You say.  
  
She looks at you.She studies you up and down,then she smirks.  
  
"So you must be the girl Jack's always talkin' about.."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
You tell her your name.  
  
"Yep....your her.Seems as though,to me anyway,that Jack's takin' quite a likin' to ya."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"That he's fallin' in love with you..duh!"  
  
"...Oh...."  
  
All of a sudden,you feel your heart in your throat...and it's pounding fast.You quickly ask,  
  
"How do you know for sure?"  
  
"Cause,he told me."  
  
There's an awkward silence.Your stomach is in your throat.You hear Jack call your name.  
  
"Gotta go!"  
  
You run over to him,leaving Anamaria dumbfounded.She shrugs and goes back to her work.  
  
"Hi Jack!"  
  
For some reason....now talking to him is different...  
  
'Oh boy....' you think.  
  
'This is going to be one heck of a boat trip....'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WHOOP!!I UPDATED!OH YAH!OH YAH!*starts jigging*  
  
REVIEW!! 


End file.
